1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image signal processing apparatus having the function of combining a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
An explanation will be given below of a camera-integrated video cassette recorder (camcorder) as an example of an apparatus for handling image signals, particularly, moving image signals.
This type of camcorder has an overlapping (cross fade) function such that when a scene of a reproduced image is changed, the previous scene disappears gradually and at the same time the following scene appears gradually.
However, in the conventional apparatus of this type, the frame just before the recording is stopped is captured as a plurality of still image signals in the memory from among a series of moving image signals which are recorded just before, and the still image signals are combined with the newly input (photographed) moving image signals. Thus, overlapping (cross fade), wipe or other functions are realized, but a smooth overlapping which is characteristic of a moving image is not realized.
Also, a method is conceivable whereby the newly input (photographed) moving image signals are combined with the reproduced moving image signals while the moving image signals which have been recorded are reproduced, and the combined moving image signals are overwritten. In such a case, it is necessary to provide both a recording head and a reproducing head separately, and thus the apparatus is enlarged, which is objectionable.
In view of the above-described circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image signal processing apparatus and method capable of combining, by a simple arrangement, moving images which are input at different times.
To achieve the above-described object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image signal processing apparatus, comprising: input means for inputting moving image signals; storing means for storing moving image signals input from the input means for a predetermined period of time; and combining means for combining the moving image signals read out from the storing means with the moving image signals which are input from the input means, wherein the combining means is capable of operating continuously for an operation period at least equal to or greater than the predetermined period of time.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of processing image signals includes the steps of (i) inputting moving image signals; (ii) temporarily storing the input moving image signals for a predetermined period of time; and (iii) continuously combining the stored moving image signals with newly input moving image signals for an operation period equal to or greater than said predetermined period of time.
The above and further objects, aspects and novel features of the invention will be more fully appreciated from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration only and are not intended to limit the invention.